Cardcaptors: Cards of Essence
by LittlexWing
Summary: Sakura has managed to capture all the clow cards. Now a young girl named Aoi Mizuki Kuran was sent a book, from a mysterious Clow Reed! What is in store for future chapters? Read and find out. Rated M for future references.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening the power within

Ash: Hi everyone! I read a few fanfics about my all time childhood favorite, Cardcaptor Sakura. Gosh... It's been years since I saw it. But reading a certain fanfic had given me an idea.. Like Kaede from the fanfic I read, she was the owner of Rose cards. Was quite the story, Which is why I have added the links to both stories! I hope you all will enjoy them just as I did while reading them.

Season's Change: fanfiction.net/s/4181168/1/Seasons_Change

This one is the one that inspired me to make my own cards. I loved the idea and the storyline. The author had kept it interesting, and left cliffhangers at good times. If i was reading it and it wasn't finished. I probably would have bugged them to write the chapters faster. But alas, writers can only write when they have inspiration to write.

oOoOo

Cardcaptors: Cards of Essence

Chapter One: Awakening the power within

Aoi had looked at the book sitting on her desk; on the cover was a picture of a wolf in dark blue, the book was a light blue with a silver trim. She ran her fingers over the cover, saying "Why would someone send me this book... A book i cannot open!"

She sighed and shook her head, picking up the book she walked over to her bed. Laying down she sighed once more, the name did not seem familiar to her. But she noticed the address on the package, whoever sent it lived in London. She then said to herself "I think I should give this, Clow Reed a visit." She got up and decided to change before going out.

...

Aoi looked around the bus terminal, holding the book she couldn't open. Wearing a white hooded jacket to cover her face. She was just about to step up onto the bus when she looked over to the left, a guy about her age was standing there, watching her. But when a car went past, she blinked saying "He.. He disappeared!"

She shook her head and got onto the bus, she paid for her seat and went down the back, sliding down in her seat, muttering "I should have gotten Daniel to take me..." She looked out the window and yawned, shutting her eyes. She opened them when a young man sat beside her, he whispered in her ear "Miss Mizuki, You shouldn't be riding a bus you know."

"Daniel..."

"Hm, What is it?" He answered, he had midnight black hair and light green eyes, he was wearing a suit. His skin was tanned which made all the girls stare at him, except Aoi.

Aoi turned and looked at him, asking "You know a lot about my family right?" She saw him nod slowly, she then asked "Do you know who Clow Reed is?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head, saying "No... I don't know." She frowned and looked back to the window; Watching as the snow fell. She then said "This is an amazing new experiance."

"Oh?" He chuckled and then said "Not a lot of people would say that Mi'lady." She stood up as the bus was coming to a stop, she then said "I guess not. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bus, looking around.

...

The cab pulled up in front of an old mansion; She then asked "This is it?" The cab driver nodded saying "Aye it is ma'am. I don't envy you one bit."

She tilted her head, asking "Why is that, sir?" He looked at her, saying "You never heard of the stories about this place? Many women were found murdered here. They all carried a book from a man thats been dead for 4 centuries."

"R.. really?"

He nodded, saying "Aye. The police never found why those women died. Anyway, go on. And take care of yer'self." She got out with Daniel; Daniel then said "You can turn back."

She shook her head as the cab driver drove off, she then said "I.. Feel strange. Like i'm being pulled here." She walked up to the iron gates, she then said "These gates won't open."

"The intercom's busted as well." he said, he shook his head. And then looked at the window, saying "Aoi, I really think we need to leave. This place, it's giving me some bad vibes."

She frowned, and then climbed the branches and jumped down, she then said "You stay there then. Someone's here... Just know it." She then ran off, the vines she climbed up dissappeared, Daniel fisted his hand, saying "Damn it... Aoi!"

...

Aoi walked up to the door, she was about to knock when it opened byitself, she then said "This is like some kind of horror movie... The girl would walk into the house..There she would find the body of a young man on the floor,Then out of nowhere the murderer would come out and attack her... Oh god i'm scaring myself now.. haha.." she sweat dropped and then took a step in, she called out"Any.. Anyone here? I'm here to see Clow Reed."

"Who dares enter my home without permission!" A males voice boomed, It then said "You will face my two guardians, Rubymoon and Spinal sun!"

Aoi looked around as the lights came on, she then said "I..I'm Aoi! I got a book from a man named Clow Reed." she gripped onto the book and gasped and dodged a huge black panther like creature, she then said "Ah!" The tiger then spoke "I am Spinal Sun."

"I am Rubymoon." She held a pink crystal in her hands, she then grinned, saying "The master wishes for any tresspassers to be dealt with."

Aoi stepped back, and then said "N... No way..." she held onto the book which began to glow soon enough a grey and white wolf appeared howling,She had long white wings and blue eyes, she then looked at Aoi and then at the two guardians, and then asked "Who dares awaken the Guardian wolf of the moon!"

Aoi slowly raised her hand, saying "I... um..." The wolf walked up to her, she was just about as big as her. The wolf sniffed her lightly, and then said "I sense great magic within you child. You have broken the seal, to the Cards." She looked puzzled and then looked at the book,pulling a card out, she then said "Windy?.." she gasped as a magic circle appeared under her as the cards began to escape, she then said "EEP!"

The wolf howled and then said "No! The cards! Their escaping!" that was until the only card left was the one in her hand, she then sweat dropped, saying "Some guardian I am.. The cards escaped. Just like Cerberus cards did."

She laughed nervously, asking "Um.. Was that ment to happen?" she sighed and shook her head, saying "No. But your magical powers are strong, you must be able to activate the cards without a key. Which reminds me, You will collect those cards!" she pointed her paw at Aoi.

"ME! Why me?"

"You're the one that released them." She replied.

She fell to her knee's, saying "But... I have so much to do.. Theres school, concerts... Movies..." her hood fell off, revealing her long teal blue hair. Rubymoon then said "How did I not know who you were sooner! Aoi Mizuki Kuran!"

Spinal sun sighed, and then said "Rubymoon.. Would you just get on with the work." Rubymoon then said "Suppie, She is FAMOUS, with a capitol F!" Spinal growled, saying "Don't call me suppie!"

Aoi then looked at the wolf, as she then said "My name is Lumi, And Yours is Aoi, am i correct?" She nodded slowly, asking "Yeah why?"

Snow then said "Good, you will need this staff to catch them. Much like the Mistress of the Star cards did." Soon enough a staff appeared, Aoi held her hand out and then said "The.. Key of the Essence cards... Reveal your true form, I Aoi Mizuki Kuran, command you. Release!" Then a staff formed of a cresent moon with wings, she then said "It's.. Time capture those cards!"

oOoOo

Ash: Well thats the first chapter down. I hope you all will like it. read and review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The cards of Shadow & Flight

Ash: Welcome to the 2nd instalment of my Cardcaptors story! So far no writers block. Was just too lazy to start the 2nd chapter after I finished the first. Then again I really should have started that way I would have been closer to finishing this chapter. But all in the end I did finish it. Hopefully I will be able to finish a chapter a week or so. Well on with the chapter.

oOoOo

Re-cap:

_Lumi then said "Good, you will need this staff to catch them. Much like the Mistress of the Star cards did." Soon enough a staff appeared, Aoi held her hand out and then said "The.. Key of the Essence cards... Reveal your true form, I Aoi Mizuki Kuran, command you. Release!" Then a staff formed of a crescent moon with wings, she then said "It's... Time!"_

_ooooo_

Cardcaptors: Cards of Essence

Chapter Two: The cards of Shadow and Flight

Aoi sighed as she was being scolded by her own parents, she scowled thinking "The only reason they live in this Luxury is because I sing.. And act. Yet I can't do anything a normal teenager can do!"

Her father then said "Are you listening! You are so irresponsible Aoi Mizuki Kuran! Don't you understand you could have been hurt?"

Aoi looked away from him, saying "I was perfectly fine. I didn't even need Daniel. If you have not noticed I can look after myself." Her mother then stepped in, saying "Don't you dare back talk your father!"

"Like you're one to talk, have you even noticed you both are the ones that spend all the money I earn? Yet when it comes to something I want, you both are so quick to dismiss it." She stood up and turned her back to them "I'm going to my room." before leaving with a husky, which she called Lumi.

Her step-mother looked at the father, she then said "What would have possessed our sweet obedient daughter to disrespect us like that!" The father sighed, saying "I don't know. All I know is it better be just a phase, Else we will have to do something parents should." Her step-mother nodded and turned away, smirking. (Evil step mother ooooh)

...

Aoi laid on the bed; she looked to the side at Lumi, asking "Hey Lulu... How am I supposed to find these cards?" The husky looked up at her, growling softly, replying "My name is Lumirious. I would like you to kindly call me that or Lumi. Thank you."

"Ok ok! Lumi. Now how do I find these cards?"

Lumi then jumped up onto the bed, and laid herself down, saying "You should be able to sense the card. After all.. That's what the Star mistress did."

Aoi looked at Lumi, and sweat dropped, asking "You have no clue do you?" Lumi laughed saying "Not in the slightest." Aoi looked up; saying "Is that... one of the cards?" She turned the TV up a little. Lumi looked over and then nodded, saying "Fly card."

"I have to catch it then..." Aoi got up and then went to get wardrobe, pulling out a skirt which would end at the knees, and then got a long sleeved turtle neck sweater out, saying "I'll change first..." She changed quickly, and then grabbed a long black wig, she put it on, and then asked "How's this?"

Lumi sweat dropped, asking "What are you doing?" Aoi then said "Hiding my real identity." She then grabbed the card she left sitting on and then went to the window, she opened it, and then said "Come on Lumi." She jumped out of it and then headed to where the video broadcast was being held.

...

"A fight with flight. Sounds a little poetic..." Aoi said as she was running beside Lumi, she then called out "Hey you! Bird thing. Over here!" She then pulled the key from her neck, saying "Staff of Essences, Release!" The staff released and she grabbed hold of it, the magic circle under her never faded.

A female news reporter then said "Look! Get the shot of that now." The camera man started rolling. She then started "Hello, we are live from the outside of London in the city of Violets. A strange girl has appeared, As you can see she is using a staff. A witch maybe? Or maybe something else? Watch what happens."

Aoi dodged an attack, the magic circle fading away. She then shut her eyes and pulled out a card, throwing it out in front of her, saying "Windy! Bind that huge bird! Release!" she hit it with her wand, a woman appeared and then aimed her fury at the giant bird wrapping it up nice and tightly.

"You did it, now seal it!"

Aoi nodded, saying "Right!" She then stepped forward, the magic circle appearing beneath her feet, she then said "Fly return to the card you once were. FLY CARD!" She tapped the air in front of it with the staff, windy disappeared and the bird's essence turned back into a card, and floated into her hand, she then said "There... One down... 50 to go..."

"As you can see the bird has just turned into the card. We are now running to the girl to find out who she is!" The reporter stopped beside the girl, saying "May we have some of your time?"

Aoi turned around and then said in an accent "No. I am afraid not." she then stepped back, holding the fly card up, she then said "Fly, release!" two wings appeared on her back, she then said "Lumirious!"

Lumi nodded and extended her wings which were hidden before, and took off beside her mistress.

The reporter then said "Did... Did you see that...? That dog can fly!" She then turned to the viewers, saying "Is this person a threat? There is only one answer... And it will be answered when we get our interview."

...

Aoi landed on her balcony, and pulled the wig off once she got inside, she fell back onto the bed, saying "Wow... That was close..." Lumi nodded, saying "Yes... People of this age do not understand your kind of gift." She looked up and then her jaw dropped, saying "That shadow... It's just standing there without anyone casting it?"

"That is the shadow card. Seems it has come to you."

She then looked at the shadow, asking "Do you... Want me to return you to a card?" The shadow just stood there, and nodded slowly. Aoi got up and then said "Alright..." She then said "Shadow... Return to the card you once were, Shadow Card!" the shadow returned to its card without any fight.

"That was easy..." Lumi said quietly. She then tapped her paw against her head, saying "Of course... Some of them will be happy to return to their cards. And will come to you." Aoi stared at Lumi, saying "Really? Well that makes it easier right?" Lumi nodded, saying "Well... I'm sleepy, and hungry."

Aoi laughed and then asked "You want some food? I can have Daniel get it" Lumi nodded and the asked "What can I have?" Aoi thought, and then asked "How's a roast pork sound?"

Lumi fell onto the bed, saying "Sounds wonderful."

oOoOo

Ash: Well that's the end of the chapter. I know it's a little short, and I am sorry. I will try and make future chapters longer. Well Thanks for reading!


End file.
